spacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Technology
The technology of the Space Adventure's, is one of large variety. It's incredibly different from the ones we have today on Earth. The Aliens being far advanced. Communication 'Monitors' : The current trend in todays society is the monitor. An 18inch screen that covers most of a rooms wall and is built right in. A monitor can be used to display entertainment programs, surf through endless streams of data that is uploaded every second of every day. Experienced hackers can get into the locked section of this device, allowing them to download top secret technological files and more. 'VIZOR' : An illegal and worn down system that was replaced by the Monitor. It was thought to be discarded because of it's now outdatedness, but it was simply a cover-up for the fact that it can hack into almost an mechanical device of alien kind. The VIZOR system is now disguised as a pair of lens-less glasses. Currently, the only user of these glasses, is the human girl, Cheryl , who happened upon them by accident. And has yet to understand how to control them. Spaceships 'Celestial Raven' : The Celestial Raven is an illegal spaceship that is not registered on any of the alien databases, as it is of custom design. The human, Game, constructed the spaceship out of spare parts, and thus isn't the most well-constructed. Though Game says that using an experimental fuel, it is the fastest spaceship ever made. This has yet to be proven. Though it has been noted that it traveled over 700,000 light years in under a week. The spaceship has been severely damaged after a run in with Evoknights and is left in disrepair. It is unknown if Game will choose to rebuild the craft. Solar Eclipse : The Solar Eclipse is a modified Arcova-class Warship fit to meet Mendoza's needs. Mendoza has changed the ship so much, it no longer resembles the original Arcova and thus isn't registered on alien databases, much like the Celestial Raven. The original Arcova was actually much longer, but Mendoza shortened the ship to make it much faster. The default crew compartment of almost 8,000 was shortened to a mere 50. The space was taken up by a cargo hold and upgrades of a colossal reactor, providing the needed energy for speed and the numerous concealed weapon systems on the Solar Eclipse. The Solar Eclipse is equipped with a stealth and cloaking generator, but this requires massive amount of energy, so energy must be diverted from weapons or the engines to power it. The Solar Eclipse is, predictably, illegal. Devil's Claw : The Devil's Claw is Mendoza's second ship, a lightning-fast single-person starship. When Mendoza's job calls for infiltration or kidnapping, and not simply obliterating, this is his ship of choice. The Devil's Claw will intercept the target vessel and then eject its pilot toward the ship while travelling parallel alongside it, for any other angle would destroy Mendoza on impact with the other ship. Then, a navmap will guide the unmanned aircraft back to Mendoza's home on Weavon. The Devil's Claw is lightly armed and armored, but makes up for it with cloaking and stealth. Weapons 'XM-11 Enhanced Marksman Rifle' : The XM-11 Enhanced Marksman Rifle , is a plasma rifle that can fire consecutive rounds in succession at a moments notice. It is charged by a canister of red substance that seems to be infinite, the only downside to this weapon is the cooldown period. The weapon also includes an accurate scoping nozzle, that can lock on to heat signature. 'Hydra 6' : The Hyrda 6 developed by rogue engineer Deus Hjorck. It is a spatial plasma laser that can disintegrate almost anything it touches. It is normally placed on spaceships, but can be carried into a war zone just as easy. It takes a moment for it to charge before it fires a grand blue balls of plasma. It has not been mass produced as of yet, and has only been seen on Deus Hjorck's spaceship. 'Tharsis MK III' : The Tharsis MK III is a weapon of Chromakan origin that fires one continuous beam. The blueish-purplish laser severely burns anything it touches. It can burn straight through flesh in mere seconds, but is far less effective against armor. It overheats with prolonged use. 'M83 "Phoenix"' : The Phoenix is a high-powered Semi-Automatic laser rifle. The laser is found in armies all across the universe and has proved very accurate, effective, and efficient. The M83 is known as the 'Phoenix' because of what the barrel looks like after prolonged firing. It has a very good cooldown unit, but once that is overloaded, the barrel of the weapon itself can quickly melt and burn the user. Explosions from the implanted battery have also occurred. Also effective against light vehicles. Includes detachable scope for easy transport. 'M91 "Shredder"' : The Shredder is more like an automatic version of the M83. Each individual laser is less powerful than the M83's, but the M91 can dish out a lot more firepower. It sacrifices laser intensity and accuracy for a rate of fire, and thus is one of the fastest firing weapons in the galaxy. Like it's nickname implies, the M91's lasers can literally shred a person. The M91 has a much longer battery life then the M83, but is also harder to carry. Optional short-range scope. 'Rayazak R11 Assault Rifle' : Literally the most common and best known weapoon in the galaxy. It is like the modern day AK-47; it's cheap, lightweight, and very easy to carry. The R11 is fully automatic and double barreled, allowing for a very fast rate of fire and an even faster overheating problem. The battery inside give the laser their power has to be replaced every once in a while. The R11's lasers are moderately powerful and fairly effective against light vehicles. There are currently no compatible scopes for this weapon. 'Raveshaw XM-30 Heavy Plasma Rifle' : The Raveshaw XM-30 (Rah - Veh - Shaw) is a multi-purpose plasma weapon with extremely deadly projectiles. It can serve nearly any role. There is a switch on the side of the rifle that allows the user to switch between automatic and semi-automatic modes. On semi-automatic, the rifle's trigger can be held for a supercharged blast that will disintegrate almost anything that it happens to hit, and a scope enables use as a sniper weapon. Overheating is not a severe problem with this weapon, and neither is changing it's battery. The Raveshaw is so powerful the UWUC deemed it illegal and forcibly stopped production of the weapon, thus making it extremely rare. Being caught with one is an instant death penalty. The only downside of the XM-30, other the being illegal of course, is it's very heavy weight. Mendoza is most commonly seen with the Raveshaw. 'Jagatai H-4 "Oppressor" Heavy Assault Rifle' : The Jagatai H-4 is a moderately expensive assault rifle. It is unusual in the fact that it fires a neon green bolt of energy. The "Oppressor" as it is sometimes called, is fully automatic, but pauses between shots are much longer on the H-4 than on other automatic weapons. The Oppressor is rather large and hard to carry, but it packs a punch that can tear a sizeable hole in most vehicles, including tanks. Scopes are very rare but do exist for the H-4. Notable problems are the recoil, kickback, and its rather short battery life. Oh, and did I mention it's really, really loud? 'L16 Heavy Sidearm Weapon (HSW)' : The L16 HSW is a moderately powerful sidearm. It is the one of the most common weapons in the galaxy, second only to the R11. It is very reliable, because it never overheats and never needs to have its battery replaced. However, it's simply not powerful enough to be used as a main weapon and should only be used as a last resort. 'Krakken S-2 Sidearm' : The Krakken is an uncommon sidearm. It fires long, bright blue lasers. Contrary to popular belief that the Heavy Sidearm Weapon is the most powerful sidearm, the Krakken is much more powerful. However, it also has overheating problems. 'S-12 "Sunburst" Anti-Tank Laser Cannon' : The Sunburst Laser Cannon is a large and bulky cannon capable of unleashing hell on anything its laser touches. Tank in your way? Now its ashes. Problem solved. Exaggeration? Not at all. The crimson laser the Sunburst fires can level anything it touches. But there are several downsides of the Sunburst. Not only must it's battery be replaced after each and every shot, but it's so bulky and heavy to carry that most armies sacrifice the sheer firepower for having good backs in the near future. Not surprisingly, it's very expensive. Scope included. G23 "Punisher" Anti-Tank Rocket : The Punisher is a heavy anti-tank rocket capable of destroying most armored vehicles in one or two hits. It's a very heavy weapon, but not near as heavy as the S-12. It's power and price has made the G23 a standard in most armies. The G23 can fire to types of ballistic missiles. The standard missile explodes on impact, while the secondary, a penetrator round, will pierce through armor and then detonate. P-1 Anti-Tank Proton Launcher (ATPL) : The P-1 ATPL is a cheap and lightweight anti-armor weapon. As its name implies, the P-1 doesn't fire a ballistic missile but instead fires a superheated and explosive ball of energy. It doesn't do as much damage as the G23, but is still an effective weapon. It is much easier to carry and much cheaper compared to other heavy weapons. Plus, it never needs to be reloaded and requires no battery use. T-6 POW (Powered Ordinance Weapon) : The T-6 POW is a common grenade launcher. Its primary role is to shoot an anti-personnel round over obstacles and kill the infantry hiding behind said obstacle. But, its role mainly varies on what grenade is loaded into the firing chamber. It came fire any common grenade, including the classic fragmentation, adhesive grenades, thermite grenades, flashbang / smoke grenades, and sensor fuzed grenades. (No, that is not a typo.) Grenades are explained further down. T-7 ROW (Rapid Ordinance Weapon) : The successor to the T-6, the new T-7 ROW is pretty much the exact same as the T-6. However, this grenade launcher has a much larger firing chamber that can hold up to 12 grenades compared to the T-6's one. Another notable feature would the fact that the ROW is automatic. Downsides to this weapon would be having to carry lots of explosive ammunition around, plus the weapon itself is heavy. "Harbinger" Marksman Rifle : The Harbinger is a short-range marksman rifle. It's not large or powerful enough to be considered a sniper rifle, but it has a much longer ranger than weapons like the R11. It fires a bright blue laser that does considerable damage to the target. The Harbinger is extremely lightweight, even lighter than the Krakken S-2, but can have overheating problems with prolonged firing. Detachable accurate scope included. Fragmentation Grenade : As the name implies, after a 5 second fuse, the grenade will explode and sharp superheated shards will slice through anything close enough to the blast. Adhesive Grenades : Once again, it's easy to guess what this grenade does. One side of the grenade is sticky, and the other side isn't. The user grabs the grenade's non-sticky side and activates the fuse via a button, and throws it onto whatever he wants, and hopefully the sticky side will come into contact with the target. Instead of fragmenting, the Adhesive Grenade explodes much like a rocket would, using it's power as a shockwave. Adhesive grenades can be used effectively against structures, vehicles, and infantry. However, you must be a good thrower or the only way you'll hit the target with the sticky side is through luck. And that's assuming you grab the grenade's non-sticky side in the first place. The fuse can be set to detonate in an allotted time frame, or be detonated by a remote control. Thermite Grenades : Thermite grenades are activated by a button on the top of the cylindrical grenade. After a five second fuse, the grenade explodes and napalm will violently engulf the area, incinerating flesh and and melting through some metals. Because of the shape of Thermites, they are not very aerodynamic and thus can't be thrown far distances. Sensor Fuzed Grenades : Sensor fuzed grenades are very powerful. Consequently, they are larger and heavier than other grenades. Once activated, a six second fuse will flash by and the SFG will explode like an adhesive grenade, sending a shockwave out. Then, 27 smaller grenades previously hidden inside will bounce around in every direction, each with a one second fuse. After that, each pellet will explode with just a little bit less power than a single Adhesive grenade. Anything within the blast radius will almost certainly be killed. Robots 'Robovant' : Robovant is a robot designed by Game . The original Robovant, was an obsolete model of an Enforcer Drone. When Game rebuilt him, he took a more humanoid turn for the robot, even choosing to dress it up like a human. The robot can transform it's arm into a gun that resembles a rifle, but fires out electricity. He created the robot, after saving Len from the clutches of Deus Hjorck , keeping it around as a constant bodyguard and friend. He can communicate with the robot through his powers and often speaks to him for guidence, but truly, Robovant is just a conscience manifested into robot form. 'Model 4Ward' : This model of robot is one of unique design, in that it is so bulky, but in that is where it's powers lie. The Model 4Ward was built to move forward on the technological side of Sigma. It was mass produced and spread throughout the galaxy. Now it can be found on, Weavon, Sigma, Varsia, and Boykkin. They were built to build buildings, and are almost indestructible. They can scale buildings using the jetpacks on their backs, and are incredibly expendable for their simplicity. 'Enforcer Drones' : The Enforcer Drones were built to enforce the rules of Sigma. They are manufactured at Pusanem and are sold throughout Sigma to various police departments. The income goes to the UWUC's pocket. The drones are incredibly powerful, wielding a mass of weapons and being able to deal out punishment to any criminal. There are a large number in Pusanem near where the prison is held. Miscellaneous 'Autotranslating Chip' : The Autotranslating Chip is an ingenious device that instantly translate any alien language into the native language of the chip person. This also works on maps, books, and more. This chip is implanted into a part of the brain, and stays permanently, unless destroyed. As of yet, the chip is impossible to destroy. 'Ichzer' : The Ichzer , made by the an alien professor and toy developer, is a hoverboard that can travel at a total of twenty miles per hour. It moves by recycling oxygen in the air and using it as a propulsion unit. Similar to a snowboard, the drivers feet are strapped onto the hoverboard by metal cuffs. Category:Technology